


All The Same

by harabote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Armpit Kink, Crack, F/M, Jedi Reader (Star Wars), Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harabote/pseuds/harabote
Summary: Out of everything being at the Jedi Temple in Coruscant taught you, it was fucking Fives in the broom closet that prepped you the best for this.This is essentially just crack.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	All The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is a Jedi, formerly in a relationship with ARC Trooper Fives before his death. This takes place either a little before or during the original trilogy.

His face is nothing new. Neither is the way he kisses, the way he holds you, nor the way he slips his hand over your thigh as he slips his tongue into your mouth. Hate it as he may, Boba is like every other clone before and since him when it comes down to primal urges and following instinct.

You wrap your own arms around his neck, pressing yourself deeper into the kiss. This isn't your first time. Not your second, third, fourth... This may be a different man, but this is the same routine.

Not to knock it. You've never hated doing this, and you wouldn't start any time soon.

He pulls apart from the kiss and you move your neck to the side before Boba even knows he wanted to mark you there yet. It actually shocks him, but, being driven by desire, he doesn't question anything that moment. He falls into routine, and you enjoy the familiarity of it all.

Sure, he isn't Fives, and you really miss the gentle clone compared to the hulking brute sucking bruises into your collar, but Boba's cockiness is kind of cute in an annoyingly sexy way.

When his mouth comes off your skin, you pull him down with you on the bed. He looks shocked again--how did you know he was going there? He hadn't said a word, hadn't been in the lead this entire time, and it's like you're reading his mind.

"Is that somethin' that Jedi do?" He asks, sounding almost annoyed.

"Hm? What are you talking about?"

He sets his knees on the bed, both set sturdy between your legs. One pressed up against you, just close enough to feel dangerous but not close enough to give any sort of relief. "Reading minds. You seem to be doing it quite a lot."

"That's just a myth. Besides, if I could read your mind, I'd try my best not to." You play stupid, waving it off as if his worried aren't based in any sort of reality. It's true that you can't read his mind, but telling him the truth would just make him angry.

Well. You do like seeing him angry.

"Hey, how about I do something different?" You lean up, catching the clone off guard, but he's following you so far. Watching you like a hawk, maybe, but he isn't protesting at all. "Something you don't even know you like yet."

"Something I... so you are a mind reader, then?"

"Do you trust me?"

"...Enough, I suppose."

"You'll love it."

Boba looks hesitant, but a kiss settles him down well enough. As you distract him with your mouth, you use the Force in the most blasphemous way you can think of and slowly guide the bedside bottle of lubricant to your waiting hand.

Once you have it, you break the kiss and Boba's curious again. He's trying to look tough, and the fact you're holding lubricant makes him a little wear, but you promise him once more that he'll love it.

You spread some of the lubricant on two of your fingers and he immediately knows what you're up to. He stiffens, and to soothe him, you kiss at his jaw. "Hey--if you don't want me to, I really won't, but... I can make you a promise. If you don't like it, I'll never try it again. But if you do... I bet you I can make you cum in less than a minute."

It's a challenge, so Boba finds himself unable to deny it. That wasn't your intention--you really _do_ want him to deny you if he isn't comfortable--but considering he agrees immediately, it seems like he was fine with it after all.

"Fine. You have a minute."

"Okay, okay, great! Now lift up your arm."

He raises his brow. "What?"

"Your arm. Lift it up and keep it there."

Now he's _really_ confused, but at least he listens to you. Doing just as you instructed, he lifts his right arm and gets comfortable, looking somewhere between frustrated and confused as you get to work.

At this point, he expects it when you sit next to him, nestled right next to his exposed armpit, and lead your fingers down and towards his entrance. You're gentle enough that he doesn't seem to be in pain when you insert your middle finger and begin to pump it in and out, over and over, but it takes a bit before he really gets comfortable with it.

"Can I add another?"

He nods. You admire his face while you slip in the second and continue the motion. He's cute when his furrows his brow like that. Once you're in a rhythm, you hum "Okay, time starts now."

"Huh?" Your free hand comes around to stroke his aching cock and your mouth, so alarmingly different from anything he expected, is planted firmly on his armpit, your tongue lapping up the delicate skin as if every bead of sweat is leaving a path for you to follow.

It's only at the feeling of your tongue that Boba moans--the first time you've ever truly made a sound like _that_ before, and he melts like butter into your touch in moments. The combination of everything has him spiraling, and you can feel him shake through every avenue you're touching his skin through.

When he cums in your hand and spills it all over your fingers, you finally let him go. You pull your fingers out gently, let go of his spent cock, and stop the assault on his armpit. If you had to guess, he came in less than _thirty_ seconds, but you didn't want to embarrass him with that.

"Kriff," is all he can manage to get out for a moment. He only barely catches his breath enough to spill the rest of it out: "Why... or _how_ did you know I'd like that?"

Making him mad isn't exactly a hobby of yours, but you'd be lying if you said it wasn't at least a little fun to see him get riled up. "It only makes sense that you and Jango would enjoy the same things."

And you're right. He's angry, but only to an extent. He doesn't really say anything as he processes this, but--

"Just kidding! It's a clone thing from what I can tell."

"That's _much_ worse." Okay, _now_ he's mad. "I almost preferred it when you said you fucked my father."

But the kind of mad he is isn't the ignore-you-for-a-week kind. You realize once he pushes you back down and lowers himself between your legs that this is the I'll-make-sure-you-can't-walk-for-a-week kind.

Good. That's your favorite kind.


End file.
